Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an element thereof, and more particularly to an electronic display module and a display panel thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic display module is an optoelectronic device able to transfer electric signals into visible images so that human beings can see the information contained in the electronic signals. Demand for electronic display modules with touch-sensing functionality has risen in recent years. Specifically, electronic devices such as mobile phones, PDAs and tablet computers that integrate touch-sensing functionality into the electronic display module have become increasingly popular due to ease of operation, and these devices can be referred to as “touch display panels”. Several types of touch display panels have been developed, for example the out-cell type touch display panel, in-cell type touch display panel, and on-cell type touch display panel.
The user can perform various functions on the touch display panel by touching an active area thereof using a finger, a stylus, or another object. Generally, the active area is surrounded by a non-transparent peripheral region which is not touch-sensitive. Since the size of the peripheral region limits the active area available for the user, for a given size of the apparatus using the touch display panel, it is desirable to minimize the peripheral region so as to increase the ratio of the active area.